Perfect Crime
by Crazy Green Earphones
Summary: It was just another meeting of the European Union. Or it was supposed to be. During the five-day long congress, tension broke between Prussia and S. Italy. How can the two sort out their "tension"? Dedicated to BitchyActress. Read and review please!


**Title: **Perfect Crime

**Pairing: **Prussia x S. Italy (PruMano)

**Rating: **M for the sexual scene ;)

**Warning:** This is fiction. **F-I-C-T-I-O-N.** I will not bear the responsibility of accuracy because I have warned you that this only a fictional story.

**Summary:** It was just another meeting of the European Union. Or it was supposed to be. During the five-day long congress, tension broke between Prussia and S. Italy. How can the two sort out their "tension"?

This is dedicated to **BitchyActress**. -runs away- so sorry if this took me so long to post.

-0-0-0-

Day 1:

It was the end of the first day of the five-day long meeting of the European Union held at Berlin, Germany. Chatter filled the conference hall's air.

Prussia, upon the insistence of Germany, attended the event but he was generally disinterested about the occasion. He adjusted the slipping eye glasses at the bridge of his nose; when he was reading important documents, he had to wear reading glasses to make sense of what he was seeing. Generally his eyesight was good unless there was some reading involved.

The sun has finally set and the nations were filling out of the venue hall and the albino man included. However, there were some nations still left inside, chatting with fellow nations.

Prussia walked to the patio and he was shocked to see South Italy still lingering.

The albino man was shocked to see that Romano, South Italy's common reference, smoking.

There were so many shocks in the short moments that passed by Prussia's life.

"Oh, hey there Romano!" Prussia greeted the other nation and was replied with a nod.

When Prussia was beside Romano, the Italian didn't speak but was still busy with his cigar.

"Have you finally realized that I am too awesome for you?" Prussia spoke and he followed his trademark laugh _kesesese_.

"Shut up potato bastard. I didn't ask for you to be here." Romano replied quietly but there was more venom in his voice than the usual. It could even be mistaken that he was truly mad at the other nation.

"Now, hey! There's no need to be rude!" Prussia went on.

"Whatever." Romano rolled his eyes and put out the cigar he was smoking.

South Italy threw the cigarette into the nearby trash bin and he fished out a menthol candy from his pocket.

Meanwhile Prussia who was left at the railing muttered, _"Totally not cute! I wonder how Spain was able to raise him during those centuries..."_

Prussia thought that the Italian brothers were cute in their own right but Romano's deficiency was his mouth.

_'Tsk, that cute mouth should have better things to do than curse other people. And smoking.'_

The sun had set in the horizon and most of the nations have left the conference hall. There were others who wanted to go out drinking and Prussia happily joined. The nations headed to a small pub that was only a short walk from the hotel.

North Italy, Germany, Spain, France and Prussia were seated in one table. After a few glasses and a lot of talking that didn't make much sense, everyone went back to their respective rooms.

"Well then, see you tomorrow~"

Each of them bid _good night_ to one another.

The dark skies shifted to blue and the sun was ascending at the horizon. It signaled the second day of the meeting.

Day 2:

That day, it was _Italy's _turn to give their presentation. Between North and South, South Italy was the one who started their presentation.

There was a no-nonsense air around him; his face was serious, as well as his voice. North Italy added inputs once in a whileand the two of them finished their presentation without much of a hitch.

After the presentation of the personifications of the Republic of Italy, Netherlands followed.

Half of the day passed by when Netherlands finished his presentation and the nations were ready to have lunch. Romano quietly slipped from the venue area and made his way to the hotel's rooftop.

Prussia noticed the leaving Italian and excused himself from the rest. The albino followed Romano but the elevator already closed when he arrived. With no idea where Romano would be going, he watched the digital indicator above the elevator's door. It stopped on the rooftop.

"Bingo!" Prussia clicked on the _up_ button and the second elevator sprang up. Immediately, he rode it and pressed _RT_.

South Italy conveniently seated himself in one of the benches and lighted a cigar. He breathed out smoke and Prussia walked over to where he was.

"Hey, Romano." Prussia looked at the brunet.

"What do you want potato bastard? I'm not in the mood to entertain anyone." Romano replied and resumed with his smoking.

"Why do you smoke?"

"Why the fuck do you give a shit?"

"Hey, that's no way to treat someone who _cares._"

"Too bad bastard. I don't."

"Whatever! I'm too awesome for you anyway!"

South Italy rolled his hazel eyes when Prussia came as he went. _'What a weird guy.'_

Prussia stormed off the rooftop and went to the hotel's restaurant and ordered his lunch. He added beer to take off some of the edge.

The second day ended uneventful between Prussia and South Italy since they didn't interact any further. However before the clock stroke midnight in Germany, Prussia decided to go to the hotel's bar and get some drinks.

It seems that he was still unable to forget the _ungratefulness_ of South Italy. Along the lobby, he saw a very familiar figure, staggering.

Disoriented facial expression, the first two buttons of the polo shirt undone, the tux dragged across the floor.

_'Romano!'_

Prussia was in a dilemma whether to help his fellow nation: he didn't want to be scolded because he actually _did care_ but he didn't want to let Romano disgrace himself like this.

While Prussia was standing still, South Italy was moving closer to him. In his hazy state of mind, South Italy was still able to identify that the _pale man with red eyes wearing eyeglasses_ was the once-powerful nation _Prussia_.

South Italy straightened his posture and slowly walked towards Prussia. With amazing force, he pulled the albino man by the color and kissed him on the lips.

_"__I'm sorry for earlier, bastard."_

Prussia was beyond shock. His body was paralyzed and there was some gibberish that were coming out of the Italian's mouth, aside from the smell of liquor.

_"__Good night..."_

With a dismissive wave, Romano continued walking back to his shared room with his younger brother, North Italy.

Meanwhile the albino man who was left at the lobby was still in shock.

_'His lips were quite soft, slightly calloused but soft... Keh! What the hell am I thinking? I'm sure that he won't remember. Chill down awesome me. It was just some mistake.'_

The albino man's original goal was forgotten and he went back to the room he shared with his younger brother, Germany. His face was slowly turning to the color of his eyes. He removed his eyeglasses and tried his best to sleep. With no luck.

Prussia's mind always wandered back to the kiss given to him by Romano.

_'Those lips are better used other than cursing...'_

Prussia's mind then began to slow its thinking process as he slowly entered slumber.

Day 3:

During the third day of the meeting, Prussia received a murderous glare from South Italy who was constantly rubbing his temples. In the distance, he hears North Italy telling his older brother that he could skip today's meeting.

South Italy grunts and a small banter is exchanged between the brothers. In Prussia's assessment, it seems that Romano won the argument since he is sitting down beside his younger brother and still glaring daggers at Prussia.

Prussia couldn't take any more of it, so he attempted to approach Romano but Germany already called the meeting into order. With a heavy sigh, Prussia sat on his chair and listen to the droning voice of today's speaker.

When the meeting was cut by the lunch break, Spain and France walked over to their friend and asked why South Italy was glaring at him. Prussia replied boldly that the other half of the Italian nation couldn't simply fathom the awesomeness of him. Neither France or Spain bought it and raised eyebrows at him.

"I don't know his problem OK?" Prussia replied. "Anyway let's have lunch. I'm starving."

France and Spain let it go and the _Bad Touch Trio_ left for the restaurant at the second floor of the hotel.

Meanwhile North and South Italy returned to their room and ordered their food there.

"I think I did something stupid yesterday Veneziano and that damn potato bastard has something to do with it..." Romano ranted while waiting for their food.

"Ve~ Do you mean Ludwig?" Veneziano gave his brother some water and Romano replied with a _thank you_.

"NO!" Romano raised his voice. "Not the macho potato bastard. The other potato bastard. The bleached potato bastard."

"You mean, Prussia?"

"Yeah. I just can't remember what I did or what he did and it annoys me..." Romano massaged his temples again and after a few seconds, there was a knock on their door.

"Coming."

Veneziano stood up and opened the door of the room. The room service had delivered their food and the two siblings ate their meal in quiet.

Romano's headache subsided when he finally took in the medicine. The two siblings went back to the venue hall just in time before the afternoon session started.

The remaining countries then presented their documents and proposals. After so, the meeting was wrapped up and by tomorrow and the day after that, the European Union _would try_ to reach a concession.

Germany, being the host country closed the meeting and the members of the EU went outside the conference hall. There were countries that grouped themselves, talking about the previous days' meetings and the serious discussion then drifted to each other's countries state of affairs.

Prussia was not the least bit interested and he wanted to search for South Italy. The man wanted an explanation why he was receiving death glares. He was too _awesome _to be receiving death glares.

OR.

Because he was too _awesome_, he is receiving death galres.

Either reasoning of Prussia, he continued to seek out the other half of Italy. His search came to a momentary halt when he saw North Italy at the lobby.

"Hey there Ita-cakes!" Prussia grinned. "Do you know where your older brother is?"

"Ve~ Fratello was not feeling good so he immediately went back to our room. I'm going out to by medicine." Veneziano replied with a solemn look.

"Oh... Do you want me to come along?" Prussia offered.

"No, no, no. It's alright. I can manage." North Italy smiled and excused himself out.

With noting much to do, Prussia decided to crash at the hotel's bar. Then a thought hit him. It was as if the heavens were intervening with his issues.

The albino man went to the bartender and then interrogated the man while waiting for his drink to be served.

"Do you remember serving to a brunet man, hazel eyes, tanned skin, in a suit?"

There were a few seconds of silence and then the bartender replied. "Yes! I do. That man was asking for such a strong liquor in such a large quantity and I was thinking that maybe he had some serious problems."

"Ah..."

Prussia drained the martini in one gulp. He then payed for his drink and left his tip. The alcohol barely affected his system, as he would like to think. However, his stomach that didn't have any food since lunchtime was telling otherwise.

In a mad dash, Prussia rushed to the room he shared with Germany. Once arriving at the place, he went to the toilet and emptied the contents of his stomach. With nothing left to expel, Prussia flushed the toilet and was heaving. He loosened the tie and took off his glasses.

_'Totally not awesome.'_

Prussia plopped himself to his assigned bed.

Day 4:

The following morning, Prussia and South Italy were absent from the meeting. North Italy and Germany told the other countries that their older brothers were under the weather. North Italy explained to those who asked that South Italy was having a high fever which he suspects is a flu. Meanwhile Germany explained that Prussia was really just under the weather.

The fourth day proceeded without much trouble and majority of the countries were happy that the congress would be ending tomorrow. Before night fall arrived, Prussia announced his presence and he was invited to have drinks.

France, Spain, Prussia, the Northern half of Italy and Germany headed to a nearby pub instead of the hotel's bar.

The six nations happily chattered as they reached the place. To their surprise, there were also other nations taking some time off. Each of them greeted one another politely, acknowledging each other's existence.

After a few glasses, no one was yet in the brink of drunkenness.

In one of the conversations, Spain asked where his (once but still cute) henchman. North Italy replied that South Italy has caught a flu and his older brother is having a slight fever.

"Maybe we could visit my cute Romano before the meeting starts tomorrow." Spain said cheerily and the rest of the group agreed with nods.

"Thank you very much everyone!" North Italy replied with appreciation and the rest of the group continued talking about random topics.

As the night continued to pass, Prussia was getting edgier. He would not dare admit it but he was getting concerned over South Italy. A nation getting a flu was rare but not impossible and the causes are different from the _human-type flu._

_*_"I'm going. I need to check-up on that child." Prussia stood up from his chair and he received questioning glances.

"Child?! When did you even create such?" Germany asked his leaving brother only to receive no reply.

France and Spain simultaneously spoke.

"You have one?"

"Is it a girl or a boy?"

North Italy on the other hand was in plain shock and then kept his mouth shut. A tiny smile appeared on his face.

Meanwhile, South Italy who has been a topic of discussion was sprawled up on his bed, the blanket hugging his body frame. Once in a while, he would sneeze and then he utters profanity between his native tongue and in English.

More profanities came from his mouth when someone was knocking on the door.

"_Cazzo! Didn't you bring your own damned key?!_"

Romano walked over to the door and slowly opened it, only to reveal that the nation standing in front was not North Italy. Rather, a nation totally irrelevant: Prussia.

"W-What are you doing here?!"

Despite the illness of South Italy, his mouth was still in good shape.

"It's nice to know that you are very energetic."

Without any hesitation, Prussia entered the room bringing with him some human medicine.

"Believe it or not, I was a doctor. The Holy Maria Order used to be a hospital."

South Italy rolled his eyes and closed the door. "You did not answer my question bastard. What are you doing here?"

"Can't you appreciate the fact that the awesome me decides to take care of you." Prussia went back to Romano and pushed him on the bed. "Stay there. I'll be back."

South Italy was dizzy from the sudden change in position; his body that was still recuperating decided to let the owner sleep.

The short moments that Prussia disappeared to fetch water and place it a basin, South Italy was slumbering.

"What a child..." Prussia quietly mused and he immersed a towel on the basing. After rinsing the towel, to avoid any water dropping, he wiped the towel on the visible body parts of South Italy, particularly the forehead and arms until to the palms.

After a few minutes, he unbuttoned the polo shirt to allow the cool towel press on the upper body of South Italy. A pink tint ran across the cheeks of the albino man which was very prominent because of his pale skin. However, what he was doing was strictly business.

When he finished with his job, Prussia soaked and rinsed again the towel. He placed it on the forehead of South Italy. He also buttoned back the polo shirt of the sick Italian.

A contented sigh escaped the lips of Prussia and he watched the sleeping figure of Romano.

_'He does look kind of cute... No wonder Spain always speaks of him... Well, as long as his mouth doesn't start talking, he definitely is cute... but cute is quite an understatement.'_

Prussia carefully observed the once-colonized territory. The Mediterranean climate contributed to the olive skin of South Italy which properly compliments his brown hair. Then, he had quite a unique pair of eyes: hazel eyes.

_'Cute is definitely an understatement...'_

It dawned to the albino man that he was acknowledging that South Italy was _a man_ worthy...

_'No. NO. __**NO. **__Spain will definitely skin me alive!'_

Prussia controlled his thoughts. He didn't want to have a conflict with his friend.

The problematic thoughts made Prussia troubled and around that time, the alcohol was already sinking into his system.

Subconsciously, he placed his arm on the edge of the bed and placed his head on top of it. Prussia then drifted a short nap with his uncomfortable position.

Two hours passed and a ringing tone buzzed across the bedroom. South Italy woke up first and used his right hand to feel his forehead.

_'Woah... The fever lowered and in general I feel better. Maybe I should thank the potato bastard later.'_

South Italy checked his mobile phone but there were no messages or calls. The mobile phone that was ringing belongs to the guest of the room. With a slightly annoyed expression, South Italy kicked Prussia lightly in the head and the albino man awoke with a jolt.

"Totally not cute! How could you-"

Before Prussia could continue, South Italy interjected. "You're damned mobile phone has been ringing. Its so fucking annoying!"

With realization, Prussia immediately fished his mobile phone in his pocket and looked at the caller id. It was his younger brother, Germany.

"Yo, West! Oh yeah, sure I'll follow you there... Oh, um..." Prussia made several pauses and he received a glare from South Italy. The call barely lasted for five minutes and Prussia stood up.

The albino was looking for the right words to say but South Italy brushed him off.

"Go now potato bastard. They're looking for you right? Just leave and close the door."

As South Italy ended his sentence, he put himself under the covers and feigned sleep.

"Ah... sure. See you." With nothing else to say, Prussia went to the hotel's bar where his previous companions are now situated.

This time, they were just leisurely talking (miraculously) minus the drinks.

When Prussia had settled himself, he was beside his younger brother and France, he received questioning glances from the nation surrounding him.

"Wh-What? Are you finally dubious of your existences because I am too awesome?" Prussia spoke haughtily.

"Brother..." Germany made a long pause before he continued. "I did not have any knowledge that you have a child. You could have had told us."

"Yeah Prussia," France chimed. "We are your friends after all. I never had an idea that of all of us, you would be the first to have a child."

Prussia was the confused one at the moment and then he recalled what he said.

"Oh..."

"Don't 'OH' us!" Majority of the nations who sat together said in unison.

"You have it mistaken. The awesome me was,.. was... well..." Prussia wanted to tell them that he visited South Italy but he realized that it would be harder to explain. "Just let me go off the hook, OK?"

Prussia grinned.

"Well, if Prussia doesn't want to explain, maybe he will tell us in time. Right?" North Italy spoke and Prussia gave him a look of gratitude.

"Well..."

The table's occupants piped down and stirred the topic away from Prussia's "child." Before midnight, the nations went back to their rooms and allowed themselves to be properly rested for the meetings final session tomorrow.

Day 5:

The hands of the clock point at exactly eight o'clock to signal the start of the final day of the congress. The nations filled the room in no time and the rest of the day proceeded smoothly. The only nation absent was South Italy who was recuperating already from his flu.

By noon time, South Italy was already completely well.

_'I definitely have to thank that potato bastard...'_

Romano fixed his and his brother's luggages. It was haphazardly done but the older Italian shrugged and let it be. He left a note on the bed to North Italy.

_Veneziano._

_I'll be going out for a while._

_Don't mind me._

_Romano_

One of the few activities that South Italy was confident and of them was at cooking. With limited utensils in the bedroom, he made his way to the kitchen and had some arguments with the head chef but after paying a _small_ amount (with some threats as well), Romano was able to use the kitchen.

_'Those evil muffins have some use but damn it! Its their fault that I am doing this in the first place! They meddled again with the economy and they made me sick, damn it!'_

Although Romano's mind was running with different thoughts, his hands were efficiently cutting the onion, garlic clove and bell pepper.

The other chefs momentarily paused and watched in the awe the stranger who easily did the things that took them quite a while to master.

"Back to work! Everyone back to work!" The head chef announced and immediately everyone was busy and the kitchen was bustling.

Approximately an hour later, South Italy was finished cooking the dish: _Chicken Cacciatore. _With a satisfied grin, he asked (demanded) for a ceramic bowl, which was immediately given to him and he left the kitchen with no further interactions.

At the higher floors of the hotel, Prussia was getting bored from the formalities and he quietly slipped away from the meeting. Of course there were nations who noticed but they let it slide; especially France and Spain who gave him supportive looks.

Prussia sighed and went to the lobby, to his surprise, he saw South Italy. The latter was also surprised to see Prussia in the lobby, as if their brains were synchronized.

South Italy immediately walked over to Prussia and handed him the bowl.

"Bastard, don't be mistaken. This is just a thank you gift. Here."

"O...Huh?" Prussia accepted the warm bowl and opened the cover. A wonderful scent wafted through and Prussia's mouth started to water. "What is this? It smells so good!"

"It's Chicken Cacciatore. Of course bastard it smells good. I had to improvise though since your kitchen lacks certain ingredients." South Italy replied and he was about to leave the place.

Prussia would not let it go like this. He placed the bowl, covered, to the nearest table and grabbed the wrists of South Italy. The albino dragged him to the nearest corner and pinned the other nation.

"Hey, can't you at least just be honest?" Prussia said.

"Wh-What's your problem, bastard?!" South Italy tried to wiggle his way out.

"Your mouth." Prussia bluntly replied and in the millisecond that he slightly loosened his grip, South Italy took advantage of it and reversed their roles.

"Whatever_ cazzo. _I don't give a shit about you hating my mouth." South Italy tightened his grip and Prussia was struggling.

Prussia resigned his struggling since he knew it was half-futile and an idea had hit him. In an impulse of the moment, to remove that smug smirk, Prussia kissed South Italy's mouth.

As their mouths came into contact, South Italy finally recalls what he did a few nights ago with Prussia.

_'I kissed the bleached potato bastard?!'_

South Italy was supposed to feel bothered about what he did that drunken night of his but he didn't.

The feel of the other's mouth was not bad and this bothered South Italy more.

Prussia was aggressively trying to gain entrance in Romano's mouth but South Italy never granted it. Rather, South Italy probed the moist caverns of the once-powerful empire.

Romano let go of his grip and pushed their lips togther.

The two nations who were lip-locked had their hand locked at their opposite's hair; pale hands were intertwined to brown locks while olive-skin hands were intertwined to silver hair.

Before the second hand ticked to one-minute, the two separated from another, heaving and panting.

"Not bad... Your mouth that is." Prussia said, in-between breaths.

"Che." South Italy smiled wickedly. "Even if you get turned with just from my mouth, I won't bed with you bastard."

The sudden change of atmosphere around South Italy, shocked Prussia but he kept it to himself.

"Never bed with me, huh?" This time it was Prussia's turn to smile wickedly.

South Italy didn't faze at the challenge. He had to endure more tough times with the mafia.

When their breathing had stabled, they knew what to do. It wasn't awkward since the centuries of experience had taught them well. Time was after all, the best teacher.

When both men were already at the point of hardness, they had a dilemma. It wasn't that they were almost in an open place; there was huge potted-plant at the corner blocking them from anyone's view. The problem was: who would be inserting who.

The two of them were adept in military training, although it didn't show in South Italy and he needed it especially when he had dealings with the mafia. Although Prussia was no longer a country, it didn't mean that he neglected his training.

In the end, Lovino won over Prussia through sheer brutal force (and some cheating).

"Now then, suck. Unless of course you want to go dry?"

The nation speaking to Prussia at that moment didn't seem like South Italy. Prussia had an idea that South Italy would be fiery, especially during sex, but this was beyond his imagination. Maybe Spain's blathering about him being the _country of passion_rubbed on his former colony, in an albeit different way.

Prussia obliged and suck on the three fingers presented in front of him. Not long after, South Italy did his workings. Both men made sure not make (un)necessary noises to avoid being detected.

South Italy and Prussia were almost at their climax when they noticed that there were already movements at the lobby.

_"Few seconds tops." _South Italy hoarsely whispered and Prussia nodded.

With masterful skills, South Italy made himself and his partner cum together.

Their hearts were pounding from the extreme (voyeuristic) sex they just had and the idea that they might get caught.

"Are you alright?" South Italy asked as he fixed himself. There was some problem since there was some semen spilled on the floor and on Prussia's polo.

"Of course not. I can barely stand." Prussia whined as he tried to make himself stand. However, South Italy aided Prussia who did not refuse the help. "I cannot go back to our room looking like this. West will bombard me with questions."

"Then to our room then," South Italy offered. "Use my overcoat to cover the stain."

"Yeah. That's good."

South Italy and Prussia did their best to avoid detection and successfully reached the room of the personifications of the Republic of Italy.

"You can use the shower to freshen yourself. I'll try to find for clothes that would fit your size." South Italy said as he searched through his clothes, trying to find a loose polo shirt.

Prussia didn't know to thank South Italy or be mad at him for getting him into this situation. So he proceeded to the bathroom and took a shower.

Outside the closed bathroom door, South Italy finally found a slightly tousled but still presentable white polo shirt.

_'I guess this would fit him.' _Romano said and placed it on the bed. The Italian then closed the luggage bag again and waited for Prussia to finishing showering.

It didn't take long for Prussia to finish showering and he changed into (his) previously worn clothes and wore the polo provided by Romano. After changing, he dried his hair and then sat on the bed across South Italy.

"So what now Romano? Are we lovers or something?" Prussia asked bluntly without looking at the other nation.

"... I don't know potato bastard. That seems like a stupid idea." South Italy replied.

"Spain would skin me alive if he knew I had sex with you," Prussia shuddered mentally at the thought of an angry Spain chasing him across the world. "Aren't you two dating?"

"What?!" South Italy stood up in outburst. "NO! G- The hell **NO!**"

Prussia was also taken aback by the sudden outburst. "The world thinks you two are dating. You know, just shy to be in the open."

South Italy comically puts his forehead on his palm. "That is not true. Spain is like a father. Maybe a big brother but hell no! Nothing more than that."

Prussia didn't press the topic any longer and looked into the hazel eyes of South Italy.

Red met hazel.

"Hey, Romano..."

Prussia decided that may be he wanted this to work. Or to see where this would lead.

The moment was broken when North Italy burst into the room with a slightly surprised expression then he smiled.

"Oh... Prussia! Germany was worried because he didn't find you and you didn't leave any message for him." North Italy said with a slightly worried expression but his eyes tell otherwise; the amber's of the Northern half of Italy say that he has an idea about what is going on.

"Feliciano Veneziano. WE. ARE. TALKING. LEAVE." South Italy punctuated every part of his sentence and he rarely spoke using his younger brother's full name; this meant that Lovino Romano was serious.

"Yes, Fratello. See you around Prussia." North Italy left the room with a smile tugging on his face. _'Ve~ Fratello is serious. This is so rare.'_

When North Italy met back with Germany and the rest he lied and said that he did not see Prussia. North Italy suggested that perhaps Prussia went out of the venue and went back to their home. Germany agreed to Veneziano's guessing and maybe Prussia already went home ahead.

"Lately Prussia disappears..." France notes to himself and North Italy kept his knowledge to himself like a child who secretly received a candy while his playmates didn't.

While the other nations decided to call it a day and go back to their respective countries, Prussia and South Italy were still in deep conversation with one another.

"Well, we don't have rules like humans." Prussia said.

"Yes, we don't but..." South Italy averted his face making Prussia unable to see his expression. "Whatever."

"So..."

The conversation was cut short.

"Let's see where this leads us."

"Deal. However don't expect that my mouth will change, bastard."

"Without your vocabulary, you wouldn't be you either." Prussia grinned and planted a kiss on the mouth of South Italy.

Romano more than gladly returned the kiss.

"This a crime, you know." Romano said after their heated kiss, both men slightly panting.

"The perfect crime." Prussia replied .

**END.**

**Post Script:**

-ehem-

-hides-

Thank you for reading this story! I hope you also had a good time reading.

-runs-


End file.
